Starbreaker (New Earth)
Rann When three of the Justice League consisting of Hal Jordan, Hawkman and Flash are travelling back home to Earth the are contacted by Adam Strange the Human protector of the planet Rann. Superman who is out searching for his missing team mates and follows Hal Jordan's faint signal to Rann to join his friends. He arrives on the planet just in time to help them defeat an army of mechanical bugs. Adam Strange asked the heroes for help to defeat Starbreaker who was feeding on the planet. Hal Jordan's ring detects two more Mechanix groups in the holy city of Abdukara, and the new city state called New Narzam. Starbreaker battles the heroes by splitting his body into three but is still defeated by the team. Earth Starbreaker now seeks revenge against the earthlings and plans an attack on Earth, initially defeating Superman; Hal Jordan and the Flash. The entire Justice League gathers, and Batman then deduces that since Starbreaker feeds on the energy of negative emotions such as fear, he can be beaten by harnessing the positive emotional energy of mankind. As the members try to decide how to accomplish this, Sargon the Sorcerer, materializes in the satellite headquarters. Starbreaker is then taken away and incarcerated by the Guardians of the Universe, banishing him to a shadow dimension. His corporeal husk was sealed into a stasis pod, and shot out into space to drift for all eternity. Almerac After many years a space freighter salvages the capsule and carries on to the planet Almerac. During Brainiac's invasion of Almerac, the captain of the space freighter opened the stasis pod carrying Starbreaker's carcass. As Warworld was laying waste to the planet, raw energy surged through the air, reviving the Starbreaker. The planet had not had time to recover from the last invasion when and army of Mechanix began destroying cities, and capturing the Royal Palace. Starbreaker then start executing the court of Queen Maxima of Almerac. The Captain of Maxima's personal guard managed to escape in a ship, and rocketed to Earth to warn his ruler. When Maxima returned home, she would find the energy vampire sitting in her throne. Meanwhile, the Justice League International back on Earth examined the Captain's log aboard the Almeracian spacecraft. Superman saw the message intended for Maxima and recognized the threat as Starbreaker. Superman recruits a team consisting of Guy Gardner, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, and Ice and Bloodwynd, to travel to Almerac. When they arrive they find Maxima defeated and in the in the clutches of Starbreaker and makes short work of the heroes from Earth. The team are then sent to the Forbidden Jungles of Almerac, and then Starbreaker began blasting incredible amounts of energy into a major fault line in crust. Not wanting to be defeated a second time, he throws the Kryptonian the molten core, whilst the rest of the team are placed in captivity. He takes them to the Forbidden Jungles of Almerac, and begins blasting incredible amounts of energy into a major fault line in the crust. Not wanting to be defeated a second time, he throws the Kryptonian into the molten core. The rest of the Leaguers who he does not consider a threat are placed into captivity. Bloodwynd uses his powers to shape-shift into one of the Guardians of the Universe and with Starbreaker distracted, Blue Beetle rewires Booster Gold's suit to a planetary shield generator. When the Starbreaker's eye beams hit Booster Gold, the force field generator acted as an energy siphon. Leaving the energy vampire completely drained of his power, leaving only his costume behind. Thanagar Starbreaker returns again this time he is helped by the Thanagarian death cultist Sh'ri Valkyr, she aids the Luciphage's resuscitation by helping him feed on victims to gain a more corporeal form. Sh'ri Valkyr planned to use the Rannians Omega Beam technology to convert the entire universe into energy, which then could be consumed by the Starbreaker with him in turn becoming it. Adam Strange recruits the heroes from the Vega System the Omega Men and the galactic police force of L.E.G.I.O.N. headed up by Vril Dox II. The groups work together in stranding Starbreaker in a universe devoid of energy. Sh'ri Valkyr defeated and then killed, teleports the planet Rann back to the Polaris system, home system to the planet Thanagar. This action was the result of the Rann-Thanagar War. Return Starbreaker returns to get revenge on the Justice League, but this time trapped in an incorporeal form . He uses the criminal Shadow Thief as a pawn, and locates an entity possessing enough energy to sustain his form for many years. Starbreaker reveals to the Justice League that he is the adult form of a Sun-Eater. He is attacked and weakened by Firestorm and Doctor Light, before being shot with a powerful weapon by Paladin, an alternative reality version of Batman. His form disintegrates, but the league know it is only a matter of time before he reforms. | Powers = * : Starbreaker is an adult Sun-Eater matured under the tutelage of the Controllers. ** : Starbreaker can absorb negative emotions of sentient beings. In addition, he can also absorb the energy released by exploding planets or stars. ** : Shadow Thief's powers were vastly enhanced Starbreaker and because of that he nearly destroyed the Justice League of America, the Shadow Cabinet and Hawkman. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Starbreaker is adapt at utilizing magic and physics in unison to fuel both his powers and the machinations used to feed into them. In the past he'd utilize an elaborate system of drones and space saucers, all fueled by his internal energy reserves, to instigate fear and panic in planet wide populaces before plunging inhabited worlds into its native sun. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Starbreaker is weakened by powerful positive emotions. * : If Starbreaker doesn't absorb enough energies he weakens to the point where he is nothing more than human. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Starbreaker is also known as the Cosmic Vampire, Death, the Destroyer, Shatterer of Worlds and the Unforgiving God. | DC = | Wikipedia = Starbreaker | Links = * Starbreaker at DCU Guide }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Vampires